


Невозможное дело

by leramankovich



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Gen, Missing Persons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich
Summary: Детектив Джоэл Эстевез из отдела поиска пропавших без вести не любит нераскрытых дел.





	Невозможное дело

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Dirk Gently 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 как часть Свалочного цикла
> 
> Макс Лэндис упоминал, что детектива Эстевеза зовут Джоэл (непроверенная информация)

Детектив Джоэл Эстевез из отдела поиска пропавших без вести не любит нераскрытых дел. Там, где другой давно потерял бы надежду и прекратил расследование, Эстевез продолжает копать. «Мы отдел поиска пропавших. Мы не можем прекратить расследование, пока не найдем человека. Живым или мертвым. Даже если поиски займут двадцать лет, нельзя сдаваться», — постоянно твердит Джоэл. Иногда ему кажется, что его когда-то научили так работать, но он не может вспомнить кто. Ведь эти слова всегда были в его голове. Только в его.  
  
Джоэл всегда обращает внимание на каждую мелочь, перепроверяет все по сотне раз, обдумывает самые невероятные версии и никогда не сдает дел в архив. И рано или поздно находит пропавших. За семь лет, что детектив Эстевез работает в отделе, уровень закрытых дел увеличился на десять процентов, а это очень высокий показатель.  
  
Единственное дело, которое никак не дается детективу — то, что досталось ему самым первым. «Невозможное дело». Иногда ему кажется, что он ведет его целую вечность, даже дольше, чем работает в полиции, и что он единственный, кто когда-либо этим занимался. А иногда он думает, что и дела-то на самом деле нет, будто оно вообще никогда не существовало.  
  
Джоэл сталкивается с этим делом сразу, как приходит работать в полицию. Его отправляют сортировать документы в архиве, чтобы набрался опыта на уже раскрытых делах, так сказать. Там он слышит байку, которую уже несколько лет рассказывают новичкам — о так называемом «невозможном деле», ведь официально его не существует. Там ничего не существует. Так, несколько совпадений и несоответствий.  
  
Пара ограблений или мелких хулиганств, где у главного подозреваемого на сто процентов подтвержденное алиби, хотя есть куча свидетелей, утверждающих, что преступление совершил именно он. Несколько странных происшествий, из-за слов очевидцев списанных на несчастный случай, хотя отчетливо видно вмешательство человека. И пара заявлений на несуществующих людей, о подаче которых не помнили ни сами заявившие, ни принимавшие их полицейские. Хотя бланки с подписями доказывают обратное.  
  
Некоторые из них уже по паре лет пылятся нераскрытыми в архиве, и кто-то в шутку складывает их в одну папку, ведь все они связаны — ни одно не могло произойти. По крайней мере, не так, как утверждают собранные данные. Но между некоторыми все же прослеживается связь, единый паттерн. Так и появляется «невозможное дело».  
  
Джоэлу становится любопытно. Он любит хорошие головоломки, а это дело напоминает одну из них. Еще Джоэл верит, что все совпадения в мире не случайны. Он отыскивает в архиве нужную папку и начинает читать. И на Джоэла снисходит озарение.  
  
Он видит, что происшествия действительно связаны между собой, хотя не может даже себе объяснить, как именно. Как будто тот элемент, что должен их связать, куда-то пропал, был вырезан из этого мира, да так аккуратно, что не осталось даже контуров. Джоэл не может его увидеть, просто чувствует и совершенно не понимает, почему другие ничего не замечают. Как будто у всех, кроме самого Джоэла, стоит фильтр восприятия.  
  
«Это словно… Чувак, я не знаю, как объяснить. Я просто чувствую, что дело нечисто и что-то идет неправильно, — говорит Джоэл. — Как будто где-то здесь должно быть… что-то или кто-то, я не знаю. Это как глюк или двадцать пятый кадр в кино. Я пытаюсь найти эту фигню, как-то уловить, но всё что я вижу — это… ничего. А это ничего и есть главная улика».  
  
Джоэл начинает копать глубже и присматривается ко всем необычным событиям в городе, даже не связанным с криминалом. Он выясняет, что такое случается не только в Сиэтле, но и в других городах и штатах. Он даже находит в интернете несколько заметок о похожих происшествиях в Англии. И везде расследование заходит в тупик.  
  
Джоэл пытается продвинуть дело. Он обращается в отдел пропавших без вести, хотя и не может объяснить, кто или что пропало. Но этот отдел кажется ему самым подходящим. Мало кто воспринимает всерьез молодого стажера и его выдумки, но, кажется, кто-то все же верит ему. Сейчас Джоэл уже не может вспомнить кто именно.  
  
Потом он сам заступает на службу в этот отдел, и первую пару лет молодой офицер Эстевез почти не вылазит из-под груды новых дел, так что вспоминает про «невозможное дело» лишь изредка — пока однажды не находит ту самую папку в верхнем ящике стола. Кажется, будто она все время там лежала, хотя Джоэл совершенно не помнит, чтобы клал ее туда. Он находит в папке несколько новых заметок и рапортов, и ему кажется, будто он видит их в первый раз, словно кто-то другой занимался этим делом и вложил документы в папку. Хотя такого не может быть. Ведь этим делом занимался только Джоэл.  
  
Он снова возвращается к своему расследованию, которое по-прежнему никто не воспринимает всерьез. В участке даже считают, будто детектив Эстевез немного свихнулся от нервной работы. Все, даже его напарник Циммерфильд, говорят ему: «Бросай ты эту фигню. Это просто старая байка, а ты столько лет над ней торчишь. Нет здесь никакого общего дела. Здесь вообще ничего нет. И уж точно здесь нет пропавших людей. А как раз ими тебе нужно заниматься». Но бросать дела не в его правилах. Поэтому каждый раз, когда удается немного разгрести дела на работе, когда нет никаких срочных поисков, или просто выдается свободный вечер, он возвращается к старой папке.  
  
Такими вечерами Джоэл засиживается допоздна и засыпает прямо за столом. Это происходит так часто, что уже вошло в привычку. Как и хранение в ящике стола туалетных принадлежностей и нескольких сменных рубашек как раз для таких случаев. Как и пробуждение по утрам от похлопывания по плечу и запаха горячего кофе, который приносит Цим.  
  
К чему он никак не может привыкнуть, так это к кошмарам, преследующим его в такие ночи. Он словно оказывается в ловушке, из которой нет выхода, сколько ни ищи. Джоэл не может понять, что видит во сне, но спроси его кто-нибудь, описал бы это как конец света. Чистый хаос. И море шума. Крики людей, потерянных душ. Они молят о помощи, жаждут выбраться из этого места, вернуться домой. Они думают, Джоэл сумеет им помочь, поэтому толпами тянутся к нему. Джоэл не видит их, но ощущает прикосновения, а их крики преследуют его и после пробуждения. Но пугает его не это. Страшнее всего — Джоэл и сам не понимает, почему, — тихий лязг, что слышен на протяжении всего сна. Словно кто-то щелкает ножницами. Вроде самый обычный звук, но почему-то от него по всему телу бегут мурашки. Чик-чик. Чик-чик.  
  
А еще Джоэл никогда не может проснуться сам. Кошмар словно парализует его и держит до последнего, отпуская только тогда, когда на плечо опускается рука Цима. В ту же секунду все прекращается. Резко и быстро, как боль от укола. Словно Джоэл и вовсе не спал.  
  
— Эстевез, вставай, — Циммерфильд уже протягивает ему кофе. — У нас новое дело. Пропала Лидия Спринг, дочь того богатея. Нужно съездить к ним домой опросить свидетелей.  
— Дай мне минутку, — Джоэл трет глаза и берет стакан. — Я только переоденусь.  
  
Он открывает нижний ящик стола, чтобы достать рубашку. Между бритвой и зубной щеткой поблескивают маникюрные ножницы.  
  
 _Чик-чик. Чик-чик._  
  
Детектив Эстевез нервно вздрагивает.


End file.
